Un rêve impossible, un cuisiner, un escrimeur
by Lavi-Blue-Zorro
Summary: Lors d'une excursion sur une île dites hantée, Sanji et Zorro vont réaliser à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Sanji/Zorro
1. Chapter 1

Luffy n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête. Le fait de savoir que l'île sur laquelle l'équipage avait accosté, était selon les rumeurs, une île hantée. Cela l'avait excité au plus haut point et il avait déguerpi dans le centre ville, suivit de Nami et Robin qui devaient faire quelques courses : quelques feuilles de papier et deux trois livres historiques leur faisaient amplement l'affaire. Le cuisinier leur avait – comme à son habitude – proposé de les accompagner, cependant elles voulaient rester « entre femmes ». La déception que l'on avait alors pu voir sur le visage de Sanji avait fait ricaner Zorro, qui était assis contre le mât, en position de sieste, comme très souvent.

« - Ca te fait rire face de melon ? » Lui lança illico le blond, d'un ton froid.

- Oui, ton impuissance face aux femmes me fait rire, sale cuistot. » Avait machinalement répondu le concerné avec un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres.

Les coupant dans leurs querelles habituelles, Chopper les interpela tous les deux.

« Sanji, Zorro, j'ai besoin que vous alliez m'acheter plusieurs médicaments en ville. » leur dit le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ? lui répondit Sanji, en haussant son seul sourcil visible, en signe d'incompréhension.

- De toute façon impossible que j'y aille avec Sourcil en Vrille » pesta l'escrimeur

«- C'est que…. La ville est hantée… ajouta timidement le médecin de bord en baissant les yeux.

- Demande à Pipo alors » poursuivit le blond, « Je ne me balade pas avec Tête de Gazon en ville, ça ferai fuir toutes les jolies filles ! »

- Moi, Pipo le plus grand guerrier de toutes les mers, je reste ici valeureusement pour protéger Chopper et le Vogue Merry ! » Lança-il, les jambes toutes tremblotantes.

« Bon, j'ai compris… » Souffla le cuisinier, en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette qu'il venait d'absorber. « De toute façon je dois aller faire des courses pour réapprovisionner le bateau en nourriture. »

- Donc si j'ai bien compris c'est moi qui vais acheter les médicaments. Continua le bretteur tout en se levant.

- Quelle déduction digne d'une brute aux cheveux verts ! Répliqua le blond, sourire aux lèvres.

- La ferme. »

Les deux plus froussards restant sur le bateau pouvaient voir s'éloigner les deux silhouettes des deux jeunes hommes, visiblement encore en train de se taper dessus.

Après avoir trouvé la pharmacie et acheter ce dont Chopper avait besoin, Zorro se baladait dans l'allée centrale de la ville, soi-disant hantée, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une armurerie, histoire d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux sabrent qui pourraient s'y trouver.

De son côté, le blond avait fini ses courses, et était en train d'admirer une robe dans une vitrine, qu'il trouvait absolument magnifique et qui irait parfaitement à sa Nami-chérie. Le coupant dans ses pensées, il entendit des jeunes femmes – très jolies – en train de discuter d'un « fantôme » qui était « revenu pour une nouvelle victime au village la nuit dernière » et qu'il recompter bien revenir ce soir. Le côté galant, protecteur et attentionné de Sanji lorsqu'il voyait de « sublimes jeunes femmes en détresse » réapparu aussitôt. Il s'incrusta alors dans la conversation, la fumée de sa cigarette formant un cœur.

« J'ai cru entendre qu'un fantôme voulait attaquer de si belles demoiselles que vous ? »

Après toutes les flatteries que le cuisinier de première classe avait pu leur faire, ils parlèrent plus en détail sur ce fantôme.

« Personne ne l'a jamais vu dans le village, ou du moins, personne d'encore vivant. Dit la première fille.

- Il enlève des femmes et on ne les revoit plus jamais ! Intervint une autre.

- Quel enfoiré ! Oser enlever de si belles créatures sans défense ! continua le blond, outré.

Zorro, satisfait d'avoir visité l'armurerie, essayait de retrouver le chemin jusqu'au bateau. Son sens de l'orientation étant au moins dix fois inférieur à celui de Luffy, autant vous dire que ça n'aide pas ! C'était la troisième fois qu'il repassait devant ce foutu magasin de fringues. Il passa alors dans une rue, où il reconnut son nakama, entouré de pleins de jeunes femmes, plutôt bien roulées. Qu'est ce qu'il lui foutait les nerfs ce Love Cook ! Impossible d'aller faire une course sans qu'il drague tout se qui bouge ! Zorro les observait discrètement du coin de la ruelle. Et maintenant une brune se mettait à lui caresser les cheveux ! Trop c'était trop. Le bretteur allait vite fait le ramener au Vogue Merry, il avait toute la bouffe du soir à préparer bordel !

« Oi, Sourcil en Vrille, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui dit Zorro, d'une voix impassible, derrière lui. Le blond se retourna, furieux d'avoir était stoppé.

« Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que je fais tête d'algue ?!

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ! C'est juste que les autres doivent nous attendre pendant que tu flirtes avec ces gonzesses ! enchaina Zorro, toujours aussi impassible.

- T'as cas retrouver ton chemin tout seul, je suis sur que tu trouveras facilement, sur une si petite île, ironisa Sanji.

- Ta gueule enfoiré !

- Arrête de prononcer des grossièretés devant les femmes ! »

Zorro dégaina l'un de ses sabres, et Sanji leva une jambe et jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasant avec son autre pied, signe qu'ils allaient se battre, ce qui fit littéralement fuir toutes les femmes qu'il y a quelques minutes étaient en train de cajoler le cuisinier, suivit de leurs cris aigus d'affolement lorsqu'elles avait vu Zorro sortir le précieux sabre de Kuina. Le pseudo-combat entre les deux nakamas ne fut pas long. Un vieil homme arriva dans la ruelle où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes, en courant. Il s'écroula par terre, haletant, ce qui attira l'attention des jeunes gens. Après avoir repris son souffle, le vieillard leur expliqua que le village avait besoin de leur aide ( il avait reconnu Zorro grâce à son avis de recherche ), car il venait de rencontrer LE fantôme, dans les montagnes les plus proches, et qu'il allait revenir au village trouver une nouvelle victime à torturer jusqu'à la mort.

Sanji était déjà prêt à partir, quand à Zorro, lui trouvait ça plutôt intéressant, c'était l'occasion de s'entrainer contre un adversaire puissant et aussi parce qu'il était seul avec… Sanji. Il se gifla mentalement. _Ah quoi il pensait là ? Faut se ressaisir mon vieux ! C'est juste ce fichu Love Cook. _Il suivait ce dernier en courant vers les montagnes. Le blond courait vite, grâce à ses longues jambes fines, suivit de près par l'escrimeur. Quinze minutes de course suffirent pour atteindre l'endroit que leur avait indiqué le vieil homme.

« Tu le vois ce fameux fantôme ? Moi j'y vois rien avec toute cette brume ! annonça le bretteur.

- Je ne vois rien non plus.

- Quelque chose cloche.

- C'est trop silencieux. »

En effet, on pouvait juste entendre quelques oiseaux siffloter, et la brume épaisse ne les aidait pas pour essayer d'apercevoir l'ennemi. Le terrain était en grande pente, et quelques arbres morts servaient d'abris aux oiseaux.

« Pas très gai comme endroit.

- Ce qui correspond bien, pour un « fantôme »…

- Et Sanji, t'es obligé de fumer dans un endroit pareil ? Ca sent le cramé !

- Je fume pas Marimo !

- Oh hé c'est bon, pas la peine de profiter d'avoir le dos tourné pour te défoncer les poumons, on le sait tous que t'es un drogué.

- Oi Baka, je te dis que je ne fume pas !

- … ( ~ un ange passe ~ )

- ATTENTION ZORRO DERRIERE TOI !

_Il rêvait ? Le cuistot l'avait bien appelé par son prénom ? C'était bien la première fo-._

Zorro se prit un coup violent dans le ventre, n'ayant pas régit « physiquement » à la prévention de Sanji.

« Hé qu'est ce que tu fous Tronche de Gazon ?! »

_Voilà, les bonnes habitudes revenaient, il ne l'appelait plus par son prénom mais par tous les surnoms débiles qu'il avait pu inventer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était mieux comme ça, et ça ne le déplaisait pas._

L'escrimeur se releva, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa lèvre, en y passant sa main, avec le-sourire-qui-tue-aux-lèvres-et-qui-en-dit-long.

« Du calme blondinet, on l'a trouvé ton fantôme.

- Si t'es obligé de t'encaisser un coup et de cracher du sang pour trouver le fan-

- Tu t'inquiète tant que ça pour moi ? lui dit Zorro, le coupant, en lui adressant toujours le même sourire.

Sanji ne répondit pas mais rougit légèrement, et finit par détourner le regard des yeux d'un vert profond du bretteur. Pas le temps de continuer à se chamailler, l'adversaire refit face, et l'on pu apercevoir sa silhouette, un « homme » qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que Petit Pois ( Zorro ). Des cheveux noirs longs recouvraient son torse, et il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Physiquement, il n'avait rien d'un fantôme. Son visage étant plutôt angélique.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Le combat durait, durait longtemps, sans que l'adversaire ne s'affaiblisse. Parce que oui, il était fort, très fort, parce qu'ils étaient épuisés et lui ne manifestait aucune marque de faiblesse. Parce que Sanji avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ainsi que Zorro, même si celui-ci restait en meilleur état. Il se mettait à neiger, ce qui rafraichissait la peau bronzée et en sueur du bretteur lorsqu'un flocon lui effleurait la peau. Une légère couche blanche recouvrait le sol, de plus en plus glissant. Sanji regardait son compagnon se battre, et scrutait de son seul œil visible les lignes des muscles tendus de celui-ci_. Il était beau. _Ce petit moment d'inattention, ces quelques secondes à observer le bretteur, suffire à l'ennemi de transpercer le blond de son sabre. Les yeux du cuisiner s'écarquillèrent incompréhensifs, fixant le monstre. Il était touché. Touché à un point vital. Il s'écroula, crachant du sang par terre à plusieurs reprises. Zorro cria son nom. Oui son nom. Pas un surnom affreux qu'il avait pu lui trouver. Le blond sourit faiblement, se laissant tomber coucher sur le sol. Il pu entendre vaguement un « relève toi merde !! » du ton bouleversé et en furie de Zorro, qui ne voulait pas comprendre, pas voir ce qu'il était arrivé à son nakama. Des bruits de lames qui se rencontrent, les grognements féroces de Zorro, il entendait son nom de temps en temps. C'était la fin, il se sentait mourir. _Je suis vraiment le pire des cons. _Il ne reverrait jamais le Luffy affamé qui venait piquer la nuit de la nourriture dans la cuisine, il ne fera plus jamais de succulents cocktails pour Nami et Robin, il ne pourrait plus écouter les histoires ridicules de Pipo, il ne pourrait plus aider Chopper dans ses préparations, il ne pourrait plus … plus jamais voir celui qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait c'était certain, il venait de s'en rendre compte, a quel point il tenait à cette fichue brute sans cœur.

Le sol venait de trembler, quelqu'un venait de s'écrouler. Zorro aussi avait finalement perdu ? Impossible. Il devait devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Le rire inhumain de l'ennemi se fit entendre à des kilomètres. Zorro avait donc échoué, à cause de lui.

« , !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Deuxième cri inhumain. Celui-ci provenant d'une voix bien trop connue, celle de leur capitaine. Cette voix remplie de haine, cette voix déchirante qui avait hurlée les noms de ses deux compagnons de voyage. Le Luffy innocent et incompréhensif de d'habitude, était mort, ce Luffy là n'avait que la rage dans les yeux, en ayant aperçu ses deux amis par terre, ne manifestant aucun signe de vie. Il se lança contre l'adversaire, ne ressentant pour lui la pire des haines, qui avait osé faire du mal à ses précieux amis, sans qui il n'était rien.

Zorro, au sol, se releva sur les genoux, essayant de ramper vers le blond, allongé près d'un tronc d'arbre mort, recouvert de sang, glacé par la neige. Ce petit parcours fut difficile, mais il parvint à s'installer aux côtés du blond. Il souleva sa tête, et la pris dans ces bras, ces bras tachés de rouge, mais chauds et rassurants. Il _était inconscient, ou pire…_ Zorro déglutina à cette idée. Il le gifla, pas de réponse. Il le gifla une deuxième fois, plus violement. Toujours aucun signe de vie. Il colla son oreille sur son torse, essayant, voulant entendre un battement de cœur, qu'il n'entendit pas, même si il était très faiblement présent.

Il le serra fort contre lui. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, puis deux, puis il pleurait en silence. Sa fierté ? Il l'avait mise de côté, cette fichue fierté. En ce moment précis, il réalisa que rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que la vie du blond. Rien. Même pas son rêve, ni sa promesse. Il tenait plus que tout au monde à ce foutu Love Cook, il l'aimait, il en était fou amoureux, et ne voulait absolument pas le perdre. Il avait déjà perdu Kuina, il ne pouvait pas perdre Sanji.

« Hé.. Sanji… murmurait-il. Ne me laisse pas… pas seul.

Qu'est ce que tu fous … Réveille-toi, merde.

Luffy va lui régler son compte, on rentrera au Vogue Merry, Chopper te soignera… tout ira bien.

Mais ne me laisse pas…

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je.. Je t'aime. »

_Sanji rêvait. Il devait surement déjà être au Paradis. Au Paradis car Zorro venait de lui avouer son amour. _

Il sentit une goutte salée tomber sur sa joue, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il avait toujours les yeux clos, aucune force, et énormément de mal à respirer. A chaque inspiration, une douleur déchirait ses poumons. Ca lui apprendra à fumer sans arrêt.

« Zo..Zorro… passe moi… une clope… »

Zorro releva la tête, complètement abruti lorsqu'il avait entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche du blondinet, qu'il croyait définitivement mort. Il restait figé, et se pinça pour voir si son imagination lui jouait des tours. … Non il ne rêvait pas.

« Oi… je te .. parle… file moi une clope… et arrête de pleurer.. Baka… murmurait le blond, très faiblement.

- JE PLEURE PAS !! Sursauta Zorro, en essuyant ses larmes rapidement, avant que le blond ne rouvre les yeux.

- …

- …

- Je me demande vraiment… comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi. »

Zorro rougis violement, son cœur battant la chamade, malgré toutes ses blessures.

- T'es vraiment trop con… Sourcil en Vrille… _Bravo ! T'as trouvé que ça à dire, alors que tu viens d'apprendre son amour réciproque ?!_

Il souriait faiblement, puis il ouvrit ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

_Arrête. Ne pleure pas ! Tu me fais craquer, avec ton visage qui brille grâce aux reflets de tes larmes._

« - Je suis désolée, Zorro… dit-il en sanglotant…

- Désolé de quoi Imbécile ?

- Je vais pas pouvoir vous suivre.. je.. je sens que c'est la fin.

- Hé mais dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tout va bien se passer, lui dit Zorro, d'un ton rassurant. Tu as un rêve, tu t'en souviens ? All Blue, on la trouvera ! On la trouvera ensemble !

Sanji ne répondait plus, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Zorro lui passa sa main sur le front. Il était bouillant. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et enleva son T-shirt, puis le déchira pour en faire un bandage, là ou le sabre s'était profondément planté dans la chair de Sanji.

Le blond avait droit à un spectacle magnifique, juste devant ses yeux. Il aurait tant voulu passer son doigt sur les traits des muscles de Zorro bien dessinés, mais n'en avait pas la force.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts noua maladroitement mais avec une grande attention le pseudo-bandage autour du torse de Sanji, pour éviter plus de perte de sang. Sa vue se brouillait, et la dernière image qu'il peut apercevoir était son Marimo, paniqué.

***

Il ouvrit les yeux, enfin. Son air légèrement abruti, avait rassuré tous ses compagnons, assis autour de son lit, à le veiller. Il scruta la pièce. Il était dans sa chambre, il était au Vogue Merry, vivant.

Luffy avait donc finalement réussi.

Son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps.

Il manquait quelqu'un.

« Si tu le cherche, il est dans la cuisine. » Lui dit Nami suivit d'un clin d'œil, qui en disait beaucoup.

Sans un mot, il se leva, ne prêtant pas attention aux avertissements de Chopper, et se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la cuisine. Avant d'ouvrir la poignée pour rentrer dans la pièce, Sanji était rouge, et son battement de cœur accélérait de plus en plus. Après une longue inspiration, il entra dans la pièce.

« Ah tu te réveilles enfin.

- Qu'est ce tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je prépare ton petit déjeuné.

- M-merci. »

Zorro s'approcha doucement du cuisinier, qui rougissait de plus en plus. De son côté, Zorro aussi était paniqué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, cherchant le moyen de paraître le plus à l'aise devant Sanji, avec les révélations de la veille, qui s'étaient faites dans des circonstances plus qu'horribles.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf.

- C'est grâce à toi, merci.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu m'as annoncé que tu m'aimais, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

- Je…

- Embrasse-moi. »

Le bretteur ne se laissa pas prier. Il commença par passer sa main dans les cheveux or de Sourcil en Vrille, et l'embrassa maladroitement, mais avec tout l'amour du monde.


End file.
